


Проклята!

by Kimatoy, Peppegina19



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppegina19/pseuds/Peppegina19
Summary: Анна не смогла прийти на помощь Эльзе. И Хансу удалось убить Эльзу.





	Проклята!

Ей всегда хотелось больше тепла, чем его было. С того самого дня, как ее семья раскололась и милая сестренка Эльза просто взяла и исчезла из жизни Анны, а ведь ей было плевать на корону, на трон, на прочие традиции королевской семьи, но ей было так пусто, так холодно одной, и даже не физически: холод поселился в душе — и неутомимо вгрызался в неё раз за разом. Анна тянулась к огню, валялась на затопленных солнцем крышах дворцовых террас, но ей всегда, всегда было мало этого тепла. Поэтому она так хочет найти любовь — чтобы стало кому греть. И Ханс, солнечный мальчик-солнечный зайчик, находит ее. Он греет ее улыбкой, он греет ее тем, что говорит в унисон, он дает понять, что Анна имеет право на тепло. Но Эльза — снова вмешивается и запрещает Анне греться в объятиях Ханса. Ну почему самый важный для Анны человек так упорно не желает сделать для Анны хоть что-то доброе?

— Уходи, — сказала Эльза, и Анне снова стало холодно, но вовсе не от того, что Эльза начала колдовать.

Анна вновь бежит за ней. Несмотря ни на что, они ведь сестры, и Эльза передумает, должна передумать, и снова полюбит Анну. Может быть, тогда станет чуть теплее.

Потом появляется Кристофф, и он не убегает от Анны, он почему-то, наоборот, идет за ней и улыбается, и разговаривает, и … греет. Немного, недостаточно.

Когда в сердце вонзается еще один ледяной осколок, холод сжимает плечи Анны так крепко, как никогда раньше.

— Почему я иду за ней? — шепчет сама себе Анна и понимает, что руки замерзают гораздо сильнее, чем прежде.

— Потому что только в детстве и только с Эльзой тебе было тепло по-настоящему, — отвечает память.

— Но Ханс… — леденеют губы, и уже изо рта начинает вырываться пар, даже несмотря на то, что теплые источники отгоняют зиму прочь.

— А настоящее ли тепло идет от него? — шепчет что-то, что холоднее сердца. А сердце тяжелым комком льда сжимается в груди.

Ох, как оказываются правы предчувствия. Анна помнит, как шипела вода, вылитая на угли, и как медленно поднимались к потолку темные струйки дыма от потушенных свечей. Это единственное, что она помнит в этом пронизывающем холоде, в темноте, в которой она находится. Ей кажется, что она становится прозрачной, хрупкой. Ледяной. Прозрачные пальцы. Прозрачные руки. Даже волосы, кажется, уже не рыжие — прозрачные. Когда прозрачным станет сердце, Анна уверена, ей будет уже все равно. Но пока что она жива, пока что она думает, дышит, кажется, сходит с ума: думает, поставит ли Эльза ее ледяную статую в замке. Потом прикрывает глаза: конечно же, нет. Уже не поставит.

Эльза осталась там, на фьорде — маленькой голубой бабочкой, упавшей на лед, пришпиленная к нему клинком Ханса. Анна помнит, как рванулась навстречу мечу, но не успела и так и осталась стоять там — ледяной, нерушимой, но опоздавшей. Над хрупким, бездыханным телом сестры, над её кровью, растекающейся по твердому льду. Ханс стоит оглушенный: он так надеялся, что эта зима отступит, если Эльза умрет, но с чего он взял, что вообще будет так? Маленький! Гнусный! Лжец!

Этот гнев — все, что осталось, кроме холода, у замерзшей Анны, даже воздух в груди которой стал льдом. Гнев пылает, гнев рвется наружу, но он не греет, ни капли не греет.

Ледяной доспех лопается с хрустом. Ханс обугливается даже раньше, чем рука Анны дотягивается до него.

Рождена такой или проклята?

— Проклята! — отвечает Анна самой себе. Проклята своей сестрой, ее страхом, ее смертью, и от проклятия ничто не избавит. Анна будет мерзнуть и будет пылать огнем ярости.

Лед вокруг нее начинает таять, и она шагает по льду, оставляя на нем глубокие следы. Кристофф, такой верный, такой надежный шагает к ней, но нет — не ему умирать от её рук, которые сейчас могут расплавить даже сталь.

Эльза мертва. Лед остался. Лед останется с Анной навсегда. Хорошо, что это “навсегда” будет коротким. Эльза мертва, а ее замок по-прежнему стоит на скале.

Анна вернулась сюда, в замок, бывший домом ее сестре, потому что не знала, куда еще идти. Потом решила: лед — ко льду. Коридоры все еще заполнены шипами льда, шипами, которыми Эльза защищалась в страхе, но они тают, стоит Анне подойти, оплавляются, ручейками стекают к её ногам.

Ей по-прежнему безумно хочется согреться. Нужно найти что-то, что можно использовать как дрова. Разжечь огонь. И снова замок погружается в ледяное молчание: слова не нужны, мысли не нужны, без Эльзы даже ее замок не может выстоять, куда там Анне.

Анна знает: ей нужна любовь. Но любви больше нет. Любовь — обман. Любовь испаряется, и, исчезая, шипит, как угли, залитые водой. Любви нет, ее придумали те, кто никогда не замерзал насмерть. Анна находит книгу: книга тоже станет частью костра. Изредка Анна пытается понять, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как она пришла в замок. Бесполезно: здесь нет времени, только лед.

Ей кажется, что Эльза рядом: такая же ледяная, как Анна.

Анна стоит перед сложенной горкой дров: книги, платья, несколько веток. Все бессмысленно, дрова ничем не помогут: нечем разжечь огонь, и Анна протягивает руку погибшей сестре: замерзать насмерть, так вместе. Хоть с кем-то рядом, не одной.

Анна закрывает глаза, и в темноте под веками видит: костер вспыхивает, мечется пламя, искры летят под ноги. Этого нет, этого не может быть, этого никогда не будет: нечем разжечь огонь, нечем и уже незачем.

С закрытыми глазами Анна шагает в несуществующий костер. И в лицо ей летит пепел, разносимый ледяным ветром, и пальцы — пальцы холодные, знакомые, из того времени, когда Эльза была жива.

На мгновение Анне кажется, что она чувствует жар огня. Этого мгновения хватает, чтобы понять: согреться возможно. Нужен огромный костер. Чтобы пылал от носков туфель — и до горизонта. Она пройдет через такой костер и согреется. И те, кто дал Хансу право лишить Анну Эльзы — последней искры тепла, — они падут в это пламя первыми.

Анна выходит из замка, и ледяные стены у нее за спиной идут трещинами.

Улицы Эренделла пусты: горожане съежились в промерзших и заметенных снегом домах, боясь даже выглядывать в окна. На улицах так мало того, что может помочь развести огонь. Варавский пятится от пылающей жаром ладони принцессы, отступает с её пути. Нет, он не убежит. Фьорд по-прежнему покрыт льдом, а огонь беспощадней любого другого палача. Он догонит. Нужен лишь костер, но чтоб до неба. Чтобы греться, греться, греться в нем — до той лишь поры, пока не выгорит до песка земля, пока не испарится весь лед и вся вода из залива. Она пройдет по дну океана до Южных Островов, она сожжет и их, потому что Ханс пришел именно оттуда.

Важно лишь только _гореть_...


End file.
